The invention relates to a hinge-lid pack consisting of foldable material, such as cardboard or the like, of essentially cuboid shape, especially for receiving a cigarette group wrapped in an inner blank (tin-foil block), with a pack part and with a hinge lid which is articulated on a rear wall of the latter and which, in the closed position, surrounds a collar connected to the pack part.
The term "hinge-lid pack" is also used for this type of pack. Because of the relatively firm packaging material (thin cardboard), packs of this type are relatively stable dimensionally. Longitudinal and transverse edges of the hinge-lid pack for the limitation of walls have hitherto been sharp without exception. This is also one reason for the considerable outlay in terms of material for this type of pack which is popular in practice.